


Our Relationship Grew On A Tree

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A TINY LITTLE BIT OF ANGST NOT EVEN, As Adults, As children, As teenagers, College AU, College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fiuff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Middle/Junior High, Primary School, Trees, bestfriends to lovers, friends to bestfriends, getting married, swinging, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: In Iwaizumis backyard, lays a large oak tree. A tire swing hangs from one big, strong branch. As young children, 6 years old, they wrote their names at the bottom of the tree together, as friends. It continued up the tree since then. Their relationship grew on a tree.





	Our Relationship Grew On A Tree

In Iwaizumis backyard, lays a large oak tree. A tire swing hangs from one big, strong branch.

"Hajime-chan!" Oikawa said in a sing-song tone as he ran up to the other who was playing in the sandbox, they were only 6. 

"What?" The small Iwaizumi said gruffly as he traced a pattern in his mound. 

"Let's go write our names on the tree!" Oikawa showed a wide, and very white, toothy smile.

"But we need something sharp." He said, still not paying attention.

"Let's ask your dad!" There was obviously no way of making up excuses for this, so iwaizumi got up and dusted his hands off on his shorts.

"Fine." 

They raced to his dad who was inside the house, chatting with Toorus dad.

"Oh, what's up?" Iwaizumis dad asked.

"Tooru wants to write on the tree outside, but we need something sharp, so.." Iwaizumi didn't know how to ask directly.

His dad just laughed, ruffling his hair, and then Oikawas.

"Okay, okay." 

They brought out a knife, no not they, his dad did and he carved their names into it.

It said,

"Oikawa + Hajime-chan" with a drawing of a small alien on top of Oikawas name and a small Godzilla on top of Iwaizumis.

They were just friends at this moment.

 

 

The end of middle school came by quickly. They lost against Ushijima, again. 

Oikawa was outside in Iwaizumis backyard. Oikawa's face had red stains over his eyebrows and his eyes. He was squatting down and tracing the writing of the old names. He smiled a little as he sniffles.

"Hey." Iwaizumi said from his back door as he made his way out, something behind his back.

"Hey Iwa-chan." Oikawa didn't look over in his direction.

Iwaizumi came over and crouched down by Oikawa, looking at their names and back over at Oikawa. He then brung out the thing from behind his back. It was a knife,

"Wanna.. Write our names?" He still had a hard time asking directly, Oikawa giggled a little at this, but tears were forming in his eyes again, he didn't know why, was it happy tears? Was is sad tears? Was it a bit of both? Well who cares about that right now, they have to focus while holding the knife and carving into the tree.

On the tree, right above the younger version of their names, it said,

"Oikawa Tooru + Iwaizumi Hajime" No small doodles around it, just plain, only their full names.

They were only best friends.

 

 

Oikawa hummed as he attempted to swing in the tire, he was obviously to large for it now. He may only be in high school, but this was definitely too small for him now.

"Hmm~" He hummed out a tone as Iwaizumi came out from his house.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cheered as he tried getting out of the swing, almost failing and face planting. Oikawa ran up to Iwaizumi, smiling and kissed him. Iwaizumis gaze averted as his face turned slightly pink.

"Iwa-chan is so cute!~" Oikawa teased, but then raised an eyebrow, "Hm?~ Is iwa-chan hiding something from me?~" 

Behind Iwaizumis back was a knife. 

"Oh no, Iwa-chan is planning to kill me!" Oikawa practically screeched.

"Shut up, Kusokawa!" Iwaizumi barked. "It's for the tree you dumbass!"

"You shouldn't use those names for your boyfriend you meanie!" Oikawa stuck out his tongue, "But aw, iwa-chan wants to write our names on the tree, again!" 

"Yes." He deadpanned.

"Well only if my loving boyfriend wants to then I'll do it!" 

"You'd do it either way."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

While they slightly argued they walked to the tree, Iwaizumi carved Oikawas name, and Oikawa carved Iwaizumis, it said,

"Kusokawa + Iwa-chan" With some hearts around it.

They messed around and wrestled a little, Iwaizumi ending up pinning Oikawa to the ground, anyone could know what happened after that, especially since his parents weren't home.

They were only dating.

 

 

"Oikawa, come to my old house into the backyard, okay?" Iwaizumi said over phone.

"Hm.. okay! I'm coming!~ Even though it is late and I should deny this!"

Oikawa quickly got dressed into something casual but nice, getting into his car as he drived to Iwaizumis childhood home.

When he arrived their were candles (probably fake), leading into the backyard.

Oikawa giggled, "Iwa-chan is such a sap." He said to himself as he followed the lit pathway. 

When he got into the backyard, Iwaizumi was there, in regular clothing, nothing to fancy.

"Hey iwa-chan!~ You know you are such a sap. All these candles, really?" Oikawa closed his eyes for a moment as he laughed.

When he reopened them Iwaizumi was down on one knee, a small velvet box in hand, he opened it and it showed a small diamond on a ring.

Oikawas eyes widened as he covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes beginning to water. 

"I-iwa-Ch..."

"We've been dating for at least 6 years." Iwaizumi begun, "And I've known you all together for 18 years. I've known you existed for 22.. I probably know you more than you know you, and you probably know me more than I know me. And well.." He looked up, smiling a little, "Will you marry me?" 

By now Oikawa was sobbing, unable to control it as he nodded, "Yes!" He choked out.

Iwaizumi himself began crying a little as he grabbed Oikawas hand and slid the small engagement ring on.

"Stop crying, you're making me cry idiot." Iwaizumi said behind a little bit of tears.

Oikawa laughed a little as Iwaizumi got up and hugged him, crying still. 

"You're such an ugly crier." Iwaizumi noted as he wiped away Oikawas tears who was also laughing more now.

"Oh yeah by the way.." Iwaizumi pulled away and picked something off the ground, it was a knife.

"Wanna carve out names into the tree?" Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa nodded, but they both knew he was to unstable to use a knife at the moment so iwaizumi carved their names for them.

It said,

"Hajime + Tooru" With hearts around it and two rings.

They were only getting married soon.


End file.
